In mobile terminals such as phones, since computing capabilities and network transmission capabilities are limited, videos are only displayed in front windows.
The screens in the mobile terminals are usually small. Thus, when the windows occupy most, even the entire screens, other applications will not be displayed at the same time. Thus, the utilization of the screens in the mobile terminals is reduced.